


Shattered

by MeGrimlockKing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon compliant as of season 7, F/M, What if Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGrimlockKing/pseuds/MeGrimlockKing
Summary: They found him, but he wasn't the same, he wasn't Lotor anymore.





	Shattered

“So...what's wrong with him?” Allura asked coolly as their newest captive screeched and howled, slamming his bound fists and and shoulders into the walls and glass of his cell trying desperately to free himself. Each blow seemed to shake the whole compound but the walls and glass withstood the assault and held firm.

“Honestly...we're not sure. We have some theories but we'll need to run more tests when he calms down, what we were able to gather is rather minimal I'm afraid. But his condition is completely unique compared to the others. All the other um, for want of a better term, “pilots” we have pulled from the Robeasts have been largely unharmed but all appear to be comatose. He however, well, there's a lot more going on than this feral state.” Sam Holt said glancing down at his notes.

“How do you mean exactly?” Allura asked, turning away from the raving prisoner.

“Well there are a litany of what appear to be medical scars all over his body. As well as several subdermal implants that we have yet to determine the function of as we have been unable to restrain him for study for any meaningful period of time. His skeletal and muscular systems also seem to have been altered drastically as well from the few scans we were able to obtain,”

Allura could have told him the last bit without any scans. It was hard for her to look at the man she had once known. His form had swollen and his skin seemed to almost strain to contain the the new muscle growth. His once handsome face was now contorted in rage and fury. His eyes were now washed over in pure and glowing yellow, just like his father's had, and any intelligence that been there now seemed to be lost to animalistic instinct.

“What happened to you Lotor?” she whispered to herself.

“Did you say something princess?” Sam asked looking up from his notes.

“Oh ummm, I was just wondering if we could try and sedate him if physical restraints have proven ineffective,” she said evenly, effectively cover her previous statement.

“We tried and didn't have any luck I'm afraid. His metabolism just seems to burn through anything we give him. We've already given him enough to sedate a large bear and that's not an exaggeration. We’re afraid to given him any more. Just wait and see, that's the best we can do right now,”

Letting out a sigh Allura responded calmly. “Very well, we’ll see what happens,” she finished looking back into the cell holding at her one time...what? Friend? Ally? Something more? It didn't really matter all that much now she supposed, it had all been lies.

She was startled out of this train of thought by another savage roar followed by another thunderous boom and the slight sound of cracking glass.

A small fissure had started in the glass and slowly began to spider across the surface with each successive blow.

“Will he be able to get out?” Allura asked slightly concerned as she took a step back.

“Not a chance, that cell is made of the same materials as the exterior hull of the Atlas. We thought we may have to try and contain something of this nature, though I am a bit in awe he was able to crack the microalloy,” Sam responded sounding unconcerned although surprised.

“You're ... you're quite sure?” she asked still not quite convinced as another strike caused the crack to grow.

“Not to worry, while this show of strength is rather remarkable you'll notice he's beginning to fatigue,” he noted calmly.

Allura glanced back and sure enough the once deafening blows were slowly becoming weaker and weaker. Lotor continue his fruitless assault but his movements were become slower and less fierce. With one final slam from his shoulder he stepped away from the glass and began to pace his cell.

“Well, I'm going to try and see if we can glean anything from the data we have been able to obtain, would you like to come princess?” Sam offered but Allura just shook her head.

“No, I think I'll stay and see what I can gather from his behavior,” she said distractedly as she stared into the cell. He gave her a smile that was a just little too understanding.

“Of course, be sure to let us know if you require anything,” he said kindly.

“Thank you,” she said absentmindedly as she stared at Lotor. The hiss of the automatic door told her that she was finally alone.

Allura took a shuddering breath, followed by another. Then, in an instant everything came crashing down and her resolve shattered. Hot tears stung her cheeks as she wept in silence and fell to her knees. Why was she crying over this this man? A man who had lied to her, who had used and deceived her...who had loved her?

He had said his feelIngs were true, but how could she believe that? After what he had done how could that possibly be true? She had been so hurt, so torn apart by the revelation that she hadn't cared what he said.

“Allura...please,” his voice was clear in her mind.

“Allura...please,” she doubled over and cover her mouth in a vain attempt to cover grief.

“Allura…” she slammed her hands over her ears, trying desperately to drown out his voice.

A howl of pain and agony echoed from the beast that had once been the man she loved and the pain was too great. Any resolve she had left was gone and she wept openly for what was and what could have been.

She looked up and the caged animal before her, “Why did you do it?” was all she could mutter as she felt herself break even further. “Why?”

She wasn't sure how long she knelt there crumpled over in her sorrow. The sounds of distress from the cell slowly became background noise. Why did she allow him to have so much control over her?

Well she knew the answer to that, and she was loathed to admit it, but Lotor had been right. Her feelings for him had been genuine and true, and she hated herself for it. He had lured her in, seduced her and feed her everything she had wanted to hear. His praise, his encouragement, his respect and everything else he had told. It was all she had ever wanted.

“You are a true Altean alchemist,” he had told her, just like her father.

“Allura I can't do this without you,” he had tenderly whispered as he held her hand.

“We were meant to be together,” he had pleaded before their battle...a conflict she had started she now realized.

She had never given him the chance to explain himself. Frankly he didn't deserve it, what he had done was deplorable and monstrous but she she still should have done things differently. The ramifications of removing the head of an empire that was already in peril should have been all to clear. But she had been so hurt badly and she hadn't thought, she couldn't think. 

Another growl, this one weaker, slower, but somehow more savage drew her from her thoughts. Standing up and wiping her eyes she forced herself to look in the cell once more. Lotor stood glaring at the glass panting and sweating profusely. Moving closer, she gently placed her hand on the glass, it was only now she realized just how thick the barrier between them was, where was easily a foot between her hand and the fissure. Her eyes moved from her hand to the crack on the other side of the glass to Lotor and their eyes met.

For a moment, an instant, Allura saw Lotor, the real Lotor. His rage etched face had smoothed and relaxed. An expression of confusion seemed to spread across his features, eyebrows quirked as though he was trying to solve some sort of puzzle.

“...Lotor?” she says in a cracked voice bailey above a whisper.

But the any vestige of intelligence burned away as Lotor’s face twisted as he let out a foul and beastial scream of boiling ire and rage. Allura didn't have time to react as he charged at her. His skull met the center of the fissure with a deafening boom and a sickeningly wet crack.

Everything that happened after seemed to take place in an instant. Lotor fell backwards and hit the floor of his cell, not moving, as the lights in the room turned red and sirens blared. The words “Holding Cell Omega Breached” blared over the intercom over and over as dozens of Garrison soldiers and medics rushed into the room pulling Allura back or moving to the cell.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Allura watched in a detached manner as the door to Lotor’s prison is opened and they rush in trying to stabilize him. Her gaze moves to the palm the hand she had placed against the glass. There is blood streaming from a small shard of glass embedded in her skin. She doesn't feel it.


End file.
